


【枪影】四首R&B/Soul

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Panda Kill (Web Series) RPF, 狼人杀
Genre: M/M, 南枪北影, 枪影 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：枪影，狼人杀完价，李锦X李斯；分级：限制级；警告：真人cp，请勿上升；双性/扶他设定；备注：无；时间：2019年05月16日
Relationships: 李锦/李斯





	【枪影】四首R&B/Soul

1、Drive (Raiche)

那是一间比较有格调的台球厅。厅内灯光暧昧，供客人休息的沙发总是处在黑暗中。周身常是极淡的熏香味，放着比较舒缓的音乐。

李斯就是开这个台球厅的人，熏香也是他选的，他喜欢人造的香味：有目的性的、意料之中的、不冒犯任何人的气味。

李锦是厅中吧台的酒保，他动作利索，人也灵光，算得上很会来事儿，所以和常光顾的客人们关系普遍很不错。怎么说呢，算是见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话：男客人就多聊两句，女客人就少说两句，也省得说错话，笑一笑，在熟客间还是很受欢迎的。

李斯有时候在、有时候不在，有时候在厅里，有时候坐在前台的桌子后，有时候在包厢里陪客人打两把。

李锦还是喜欢他在厅里，走走也好，至少自己能够看得到他。因此李锦也尤其喜欢有客人包厅的时候 —— 本地的设计师们常来此聚会，时常有材料商为他们包厅，大概一周一次 —— 这种时候人比较多，所以李斯去包间的频率也会明显下降。每每这样的场合，他就得走来走去招呼，也时不时同客人过两把。

他俯下身挥杆打球，李锦就一边调酒一边盯着他的屁股：他希望李斯赢，这样他就能一直不断击球，然后李锦多半就能看个够；但他也不想李斯赢得太快，因为那样的话，他又会开始走来走去了 —— 李锦希望他能在靠近吧台的桌子更多停留。这是李锦的秘密，他没有和任何人说过。他的老板永远是温和优雅的，而这点儿非分之想也会永远被李锦藏在心里。

以至于后来他真的和李斯睡到一起之后很久，依然还会有种诡异的不真实感。

李斯每个月常常有几天不在店里，多半是因为生理期，在家休息。他的身体并不完全是女性，而且身体素质本身也不差，所以生理期其实并不常痛经，只是这期间三四天会比较虚弱，更容易觉得疲劳，劳累后常会腰酸背痛，所以就休息休息。加上台球厅的营业性质，工作时间常常是在夜里 —— 平时连轴熬夜就算了， 生理期还是省省吧。然而，凡事总有例外，譬如说如果那天有比较多的客人，李斯就还是会到的，免得有什么事不能及时处理：他还是希望什么事情自己都能亲力亲为一些。

这个月就是如此，前两天进货单单出了问题，他一直忙前忙后，白天夜里地忙，眼下又到月信，更加虚弱，原本应该休息一下，但还是要来店里照应。

李锦看到他脸色并不好看，应该是很疲惫，于是劝人歇一会儿，有什么事儿店里人再去找他。李斯于是应了，到员工休息室的沙发上躺着，算是半梦半醒地眯了一会儿，也不晓得具体过去了多久。

李锦和别的同事们轮流休息，中间有十五分钟空闲，他进休息室拿自己口袋里的烟。睡着的李斯就在他的眼前，李锦突然一时间觉得自己有点儿手足无措。当然，他知道自己什么都不该做，但是潜意识里又觉得自己应该做点儿什么。抓着自己外套的手抬起又放下，但最后还是把外套披在了李斯身上 —— 他没醒，倒是李锦先自己做贼心虚一般，烟也忘了拿又出去了。

李斯醒来回到厅内已经是收场的时间了，大家伙儿基本都走了，室内也都收拾干净了 —— 台球厅是一个不太通风的环境，开了好几个小时的空调之后屋里仿佛有一股酸咪咪的怪味。李斯抬头看看，寻思着别是通风管道里又进了什么东西。去年夏天的时候厅里味道就一直很古怪，后来才知道是有只猫钻到了管道里出不来，等被发现的时候已经是冬天了，都变成了一张皮。

此时李锦正要熄灯，李斯把他的衣服递过去，他自己的外套放在前台，便转身去拿。

他问李锦几点了，自己睡了多久。李锦说大概三个小时多一点。李斯披上衣服，皱皱眉，只道不知道为什么自己还是头疼。

李锦主动提出自己开车送他回家，人也没有拒绝。回李斯住处的一路上两人都没说什么多余的话。李斯看起来感觉好些了，但明显还是不舒服。李锦送他到楼下，正还些东西要带上楼，于是李锦自然地帮忙帮到底，随他进了电梯。

李斯似乎也是觉得他关照了自己，这个时候让人立刻转头走并不合适，至少进屋喝口水。

李锦就这样顺理成章地跟着人进了客厅。别的都再说，他只注意到了一点，李斯一个人住。

或许现在想来，这是他们之间第一次打破雇主雇员的关系平衡。临走前李斯还同他说了句客气话：“每天下班这么晚，辛苦你了。”

李锦的回答是：“没事，我喜欢台球厅的环境。”

他确实喜欢台球厅的环境。从那天进到李斯家之前就是如此，从人屋里出来了也是如此。两人第一次睡到一起前确实如此，两人真的频繁睡在一起之后更是如此。李锦甚至会趁厅还没开放的时候拉着李斯在台球桌上发生关系。  
  
台球桌是绿色绒布面儿，这个面料遇水颜色是会明显变深。

而发生性关系的时候必定会有体液。

李锦想李斯多在靠吧台近的地方走动，也就是不喜欢他在太远桌边绕，于是有意拉他在远处的台球桌上做。

他会双手握在李斯的腰使劲干他，阴毛扎在李斯的阴蒂上，磨得人又痛又爽，穴里的阴茎进出一下比一下狠，龟头来来回回顶过他的敏感点，气势汹汹地往里操，直到两个人的胯部完全贴在一起，直到李锦终于顶到了他最里面的小口上。

“阿锦…..嗯啊，进得….太深了….”李斯总是被他顶得胯间一片狼籍。就算这里再没人，但怎么说也是公众场合，光是现在躺在台球桌上挨操这个事实就足够让他头晕目眩。男人粗长的性器在他身体里进进出出，带来巨大的快感，眼下李锦更是抵着他宫口小幅度地磨来磨去，那种诡异的酥麻感让李斯忍不住想躲，但他的身体却诚实很多，阴穴不断往外涌着温热的淫水，全浇李锦在那根优越的东西上，给予更多润滑，好让这根作威作福的玩意儿进到更深处，两个人都有些受不住了。

李锦一手掐住他的膝窝，上半身俯着压下去，屁股跟打桩似的往里操，恨不得把人操进台球桌里一般，而他的另一只手正按在他阴唇中间的小小蕊珠施虐，还特地贴在人耳边强调一遍，客人一会儿还得用这桌子打球呢，洇湿的这一块要和人家怎么解释。

李斯呜咽一声，想让他别说了，但实在被操得爽到不行，一张嘴暧昧的呻吟就先自己跑了出来，口水从合不拢的嘴角滑下，还在扭着腰胯把自己往前送，仿佛勾引一般。李锦自然不会放过这样主动的求欢，抓着人的腿根翻过来翻过去地操他。满溢的快感和巨大的羞耻心简直把李斯逼得发疯，身上人阴茎太大又太长，像是把阴道内壁上的褶皱都撑开，而且也太硬太热，即使是顶着阴道深处的一点来回磨蹭，还要一跳一跳提醒着李斯你正在挨操呢。现在李斯的阴蒂已经肿得两边肥嘟嘟的肉唇都遮不住了，每一次碰到李锦又硬又乱的阴毛都爽的要命。他被人按住了腿没法挣扎，只能抓紧人的肩膀，阴穴更是把正施虐的那根屌箍得更紧，接着他雪白的屁股上冷不丁挨了李锦一巴掌：“别给你男人夹断了。”

因为羞耻，当天开始营业后，李斯安排客人的确都几乎能避开那桌就避开那桌。实在满客了，他自己也根本不愿意走到那一块儿。

2、Stand by Me (Ben E. King)

事实上，他俩之间的性事的发生，更多的时候是李斯主动的提出的，而且有很多次是李斯直接给人舔硬了再坐上去。

不是说他温柔吗？喜欢的就是他白白净净，说话慢吞吞，性子不急躁，沉稳又坚定。

他俩第一次睡了的那天，李锦次日醒来就把头埋在被子里。李斯也不伸手扒拉他，就笑着问人干什么啦，弄得好像你被睡了似的，是你睡我好吗？

李锦闷闷地回了他一句“我不干净了。”

李斯一下笑了：“你本来就已经很脏了好吗？”

李锦就是那种得了便宜还卖乖的人：他和李斯睡了，也就是他把李斯睡了，但第二天早上醒来他却成了那个做出悔恨万分、“为什么会这样”、“我不干净了”、“你得说点儿好听的哄下我”姿态的人。因为他的心里其实更害怕：或许可以说他既没有安全感，却又随遇而安。仿佛自己如果不这样，李斯可能就不会注意到他，更不会在意他 —— 他从来不觉得自己有哪点儿特别。但是他也同时担心着，因为自己这样，李斯会可能会反而不喜欢他，嫌他事儿多。

但是嫌弃他也总比根本不在意他要好。

一开始的时候其实李锦也不是这样的，他刚来的时候表现得也反而是严肃的，甚至有些强势。李斯面试他的时候就觉得他看起来似乎很难搞，某种程度上，仿佛一头瘦巴巴的恶犬，只是收敛住了。这甚至也成了李斯最早雇佣他的原因之一：这种工作场合，晚出晚归的，多一点警觉，少一点与人为善有时候也不是一件坏事。

李锦近来会想起自己上学的时候读到的一篇短篇小说，《母狼白莎》。他不知道自己为什么会想起这个故事，他甚至不知道自己当时怎么会读到这个故事 —— 他清楚地记得自己那天逃课了，但是逃课出来看小说就有点儿离谱了，毕竟就算老师在上面讲课，他在下面一样可以看。实在要自圆其说的话，大概是从学校翻墙出来之后却没地方去，所以才去逛了书摊。

有时候他会觉得李斯就像故事中的白莎：高大的母狼，毛色很浅。但是这个故事的结局毕竟是很悲惨很纠结的，白莎杀死了她的爱人，陆续杀死了她的每一个孩子。依稀记得，最后白莎也死去了。

然而，虽然李锦心中李斯的形象很多时候觉是和白莎是重合的，但他想，如果李斯当真是白莎，他应该会愿意留下全部的孩子，即使是其中的小花狗，还有那只摇尾巴的小狗 —— 他会更豁达，对自身境遇不那么纠结。这是一种有情有义的温和，不是不是失去底线后的绵软无骨：自卑和怯懦才会将人引向迷失。李斯的温柔、斯文到透露着一种诡异的博爱气质，仿佛他永远能承受很多，会照顾所有人。然而，在有博爱气质的他袒露出某种私人的、人性化的一面的时刻，那才真的会让李锦欲罢不能 —— 那些在泛性外表下某一个点的真情流露，简直让人无法移开双眼。

李锦对李斯的感情是极度纠结的。会有一种“无法否认很喜欢，但内心的最最深处，一样无法否认地觉得自己某些地方配不上；同时，不知道如何详细说，而且也根本不愿意说，反而想尽力忽视掉这种感受，但又没法做到”；这种“我希望他不要离开我，但我并不知道具体该怎么做” 担心是始终无法被完全驱散的，就像一条从心尖最柔软的地方长出来的藤蔓，紧紧勒住李锦的整个心脏，时不时会在不经意间将他深深刺痛。

两人一同睡去的时候，李锦反而会是那个半夜突然醒过来的人。也不是做噩梦了，就是忽然醒了。然后他会抱住熟睡中的李斯，紧紧挨着他，闭上眼睛，试图继续睡去。他会数他的呼吸声，跟着睡梦中的他调整自己呼吸，慢慢地、昏昏沉沉地继续睡过去。

有一天夜里，两人完事后都冲了澡。李斯突然抬手拉过李锦的手臂，撩起他睡衣一边袖子 —— 原本李锦是没有穿睡衣的习惯的，李斯倒是一直喜欢穿灯芯绒的正经睡衣，所以李锦这身睡衣其实是李斯的，里面穿的其实还是自己的短袖t恤，一会儿睡觉就会脱掉 —— 问他，胳膊上的文身是哪儿来的。

李锦的手臂上一直有一个文身，左边肩膀那里，阴纹的黑龙。这不是李斯第一看到这个文身，但他从来没开口问过什么。

首先他一直没觉得这个文身是什么太大不了的东西，其次这文得也不难看啊，还挺好看的。

但是现在李斯就突然特别想问，他就想知道这个文身是什么怎么来的。他甚至不在意真实的回答，他只是想听李锦认真地告诉自己，只是突然觉得，自己其实并不没有自己想象的那样了解李锦。

李锦不知道他怎么突然问这个，按理说要问早该问，但李斯语气很平淡，说话也一样是慢慢的，没什么起伏。李锦不知道他什么意思，一时竟不知道讲点什么骚话好，愣了一下，如实说是自己早两年混社会的时候，不学好，找人文的，要说后悔吗，也不后悔，毕竟不难看。

确实还挺好看的。

窗外是一片从天而降的黑夜，太阳会在明早提前升起。

3、Crave (Pharrel Williams)

李斯有两套完整的不同性别的性器官，某种程度上也就等于说，他其实在可以自由选择自己的性别。但是，当然，正如大家知道的，性别的选择并不是单一依靠生理。

李斯进入青春期后就一直在有意识地引导自己做性别选择，他的家庭算得上优渥，且受教育程度高，所以性别困惑对于他来说并不是什么值得纠结的事情，更何况他已经三十多岁了，或许十几岁前后他会比同龄人花更多的时间来试图在性别问题上找到某种平衡，但现在他已经不那么在意了。即使每个月会有月经，那就用卫生棉嘛。

但是开始和李锦做爱后，这种性别困惑，仿佛用另一种方式重新回来到了他的生活中：不知道为什么，李锦几乎从来不碰他后面。而且很多时候，在发生性关系时，李斯如果伸手想摸自己的男性性器官，都会被李锦拉住。 李锦仿佛对他的女性器官有一种偏执的着迷，同时也热爱着他平坦的胸脯 —— 他们的性关系渐渐给李斯带来性别的倒错感，有时候他甚至会想，李锦到底是不反感他这个人，还是单纯喜欢他腿间那一处 —— 当然，他没有和李锦说过这件事，因为很大程度上他也不知道要怎么说。

万圣节前夜，有熟客包场，整个台球厅都有按照客人要求布置，也有派对策划参与。

他们工作人员也要乔装。李斯就是穿了身西装，把头发向后梳。他原以为这样就足够了，但是他进门的一瞬间，看到吧台后的李锦就惊呆了 —— 人穿了一身低胸高开衩的红裙子。

李斯：（脏话）

那天的酒水销量几乎翻倍，因为来的客人都对李锦很感兴趣：熟客觉得特有意思，生客觉得非常好奇。李锦自己也对此洋洋得意：他原本和女客人交流少些，今天倒是满面春风，一口一个姐姐妹妹的。当然，穿女装归穿女装，但他得一直在吧台后面，而且要站一整晚，所以还是穿了日常的平底板鞋。

当晚工作结束后两人准备去李斯的住处， 李锦原本要在员工休息室换衣服了，李斯突然出现在门边，和他说他别换了。当然，李锦其实磨蹭半天连裙子拉链都没开，就等着李斯这一句。等两人到屋后停车场，李斯才发现自己说别换了，李锦不是真的什么都没换：他把板鞋换了，人现在穿着一双黑色的漆皮高跟鞋。

那天晚上是李斯开车的，李锦坐在上面副驾驶装腔作势、搔首弄姿：他这不是穿高跟鞋不能开车嘛。而李斯全程呼吸急促：他并不是单一性别的爱好者，他都行，但这次他却觉得自己好像惹到了什么不得了的麻烦。

回到李斯住处的客厅中，两人没开灯，周遭很暗，而且不知为何出奇安静。李斯坐在沙发上，李锦跨坐到他的腿上，两人在黑暗中迫不及待地耳鬓厮磨。

李锦那天喷了诡异的女香。这让李斯只觉得又陌生又危险，还很刺激：没错，比起雨后青草、花朵绽放那样自然的香气，他其实一直更喜欢人造的香味，香氛香烛香薰香水，那些经过精心设计构思，不给人意外之感的味道。但是这一次，他还是感到意外，而且格外紧张。

黑暗中李锦用高跟鞋尖蹭他的小腿，两人着迷地吻着对方。李锦身上有淡淡的烟味，混合着女香。李斯都怀疑他今天会不会抽的都是女烟。最要命的是，等李斯把手伸到他裙子下，这才发现李锦居然穿的是一条用料极省的、黑蕾丝的女士内裤。李斯只觉得自己头皮发麻，呼吸困难。

他的手指勾着人女士内裤的边缘，李锦捧着他的脸，吻得难分难舍。安静的客厅里只剩下两人的喘息声。一时间，李斯觉得性别的倒错感，用另一种完全意想不到的方式击中了他，让他困惑不已，让他觉得头晕晕的。

那天李斯格外敏感，尤其当穿着裙子的李锦操他时，裙摆有点扎人蕾丝不断随着动作，在他腿根上、小腹上蹭来蹭去的时候。李斯觉得好诡异，但他甚至不知道这种诡异感要做何解释，仿佛浑身通电一般。

李锦握着他的膝窝，被迫他把双腿张得很开，腿间的花穴也被撑得极开，阴蒂露出来。李斯只觉得自己整个女穴含满了水，却被李锦的屌堵在里面，涨得难受。身上的人就这样压着他操，进得好深，裙子上的花纹磨蹭在李斯的身上。李斯在他身下仰着脖子使劲儿喘息，脑子也晕晕的，只觉得舌头都干了，但下面却湿得一塌糊涂。李锦又往里狠狠地进了些，磨着那个敏感柔软的宫口，李斯的呻吟立刻升了两个度，他绷紧了足尖，穴里一股淫水喷出来淋在腿根上，他潮吹了。李斯呜了一声身子抖得更厉害，腿夹着李锦的胯磨蹭，呼吸又慌乱又沉重。李锦也不给他时间喘，凑过去吻他的唇，身下也一刻不停地干着，丝毫不顾及剧烈高潮后的不应期。李斯只觉得这也太激烈了，他呼吸不过来，渐渐有种缺氧的飘忽快感，什么都记不起来了，只知道勉强回应李锦的吻，只知道张开双腿继续挨操。

次日，李锦让李斯穿他昨晚的那条女士内裤。但其实看着性感的内裤穿着并不舒服，蕾丝花纹尤其磨人。而且李斯比李锦其实高些，穿衣服也通常大一个号，因此穿着这条女士内裤让他觉得勒得不行。随着他腿上稍有些动作，就觉得腿间女性器官就觉得磨得十分难受。于是坐立不安，脸也一直红扑扑的。加上昨晚李锦可没少折腾他那处，台球厅开始营业后，他都蔫蔫地坐着，尽量减少行动。

而李锦在吧台后却时不时眼里带笑地看向他，有时候还会给一个过分的露齿笑。

当然，李斯最不想看到的事情还是发生了，有客人邀请他去试几杆。他也不好拒绝，但光是接过球杆，俯下身调整角度，这就够他受的了，而且他知道，这个时候李锦一定在吧台后盯着自己看。

4、Sun Kissed (Bryony Jarman-Pinto)

李斯总是那么白，而且大部分皮肤一直都藏在衣服里，加上他工作通常还是在夜里。常年见不到光的皮肤在李锦看来简直就是惨白如纸。

李锦喜欢抽烟，李斯不喜欢他抽烟。他不喜欢李锦屋子里的烟味，所以两个人大多数时候做那种事还是在李斯家里，李锦要是想抽烟，就会被李斯关在阳台上。后来他也学自觉了：有时候李斯睡到快中午了起床，身边要是没人，那么多半就是李锦已经醒了，在阳台上抽烟。

李斯比李锦大不少，他三十好几了，不可能没想过自己想要找什么样的伴侣，而且他不是男女都行嘛：曾经他设想的是，如果是男性的话，不能比自己年纪小，最好比自己高些（至少也别比自己矮吧），而且别抽烟。

他大学刚毕业的时候谈过一个男友，有抽烟的习惯，但是是电子烟，且烟味很淡，不过那种味道反而更让李斯觉得恶心。两人后来很快分开了，甚至没来得及有过性关系。

那天李斯躺在床上， 中午点醒了，头还有点晕。卧室里依旧黑乎乎的，身边李锦的枕头已经空了。李斯仰躺着，闭着眼假寐，回想起这些，只觉得不知道怎么就找了李锦 —— 他比自己略矮些，比自己年纪小，而且还喜欢抽烟。想到这里他就坐了起来，起身下床：李锦那家伙多半又在阳台上。

李斯揉着眼睛出了卧室，等走到客厅了才发现李锦在厨房里：这个狗居然会做饭。

他听到李斯出来了，回头看看他，问他怎么不穿裤子。李斯还有点懵——没完全睡醒 —— 他反应了两秒，没回答，问人怎么不穿衣服做饭， 说完就凑过去看看李锦做了什么 —— 闻着还挺香，有点儿意外。

李锦说，他怕油溅到衣服上。

他们俩早早睡在一起，但确实到现在都没有明确关系。昨天夜里，李锦紧紧贴着李斯，李斯身上比他容易存得住肉，故而他喜欢在李斯睡着后摸上他的手臂。李斯皮肤很白，他的手臂也莫名的像妇人的手臂，在空调间里凉凉的。李锦把手搭在李斯身上，就觉得特别安心，但很多时候李斯不老喜欢他这样，因为很热。当然，现在他睡熟了自然就没意见了。

李斯也有习惯没有和身边人说过，就是睡得迷迷糊糊的时候醒了，会习惯性摸一下身边李锦在不在。李锦要还在，他就心安理得地翻个身朝着人继续睡， 要李锦不在，他就只会稍微眯一一小会儿就也起身了。

后来一个下雨的上午， 李斯被雨水扣窗的动静弄醒了，屋里暗着，他习惯性往旁边伸伸手，李锦没在，于是皱皱眉，正准备稍微再躺一会儿就起。但是他这时却突然想起来，昨晚李锦根本没有和自己一起回来 —— 不知为何，一瞬间他忽觉得很丧气，起床的心思也没了。

李斯发现了一件事 —— 他太想和李锦睡觉了—— 不知道从哪一刻开始，他不但想和李锦睡觉，而且想和李锦睡觉：不但想发生性关系，而且居然想和他同床共枕、一起生活。

他不知道自己怎么变成了这样，甚至觉得有些狼狈。以至于那两天李锦还觉得李斯总有点儿有点怪怪的：脸上笑容明显少了，话也少了。

有天开始，李斯突然说希望李锦可以戒烟，态度比较坚决，仿佛这次没得商量。

李锦：？

李斯说没什么，然后他还是顿了一下，试图不着痕迹地深吸一口气：“我怀孕了。”

（全文完）

写在最后的话：  
如果因为吃枪影cp关注我，那么真的大可不必。这篇文写完之后再碰枪影也会知道什么时候了。而且这篇本身写得也不太好，都不算真的写文吧，前言不搭后语，甚至话与话之间都是不连贯的。也别当文看了，就当是一点儿情绪表达吧。  
致璐璐，告诉奶奶，我来晚了。  
江湖儿女，有缘再见。  
咕儿 张郦


End file.
